Friends Will Be Friends
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: The more people change, the more they stay the same. No matter what happens, Yomi will be Yomi and Tomo will be Tomo. Unfortunately. A short story about Yomi and Tomo post-series.


Yomi let out a long sigh, her breath frosting and forming a white cloud, as she felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. Her gloved hands made the zip more of a struggle than it had any right to be, but, once open, Yomi was able to retrieve her phone in one deft movement. She pressed the button and swiped her finger across the unlock bar.

When that proved unsuccessful, thanks in large part to her unwieldy gloves, Yomi considered simply putting the damned telephone back in her pocket. However, her curiosity got the better of her and so she decided to see what this troublesome text had to say. With a resigned sigh, Yomi removed one glove, recoiling at the frigid winter air as she swiped the screen on her phone and brought up the offending message. It was from Tomo, of course.

'yomi do u wnt 2 com ovr n wtch som amine w/me?lol:)'

Yomi looked up as she reached the road. Around her, everybody else kept moving, all of them huddled up in their coats, gloves and scarfs. As the crowd flowed around her, Yomi took a moment to get her bearings. She was near the city centre, close to the main shopping district. Tomo's apartment was a good twenty minutes away on foot. Yomi was left with the choice of wandering through the crowds and the cold in the city centre, looking for stuff to waste her money on, or heading over to Tomo's place; waiting for her there would be warmth, food and anime. And Tomo.

'Screw it.'

* * *

Yomi knocked on the door to Tomo's apartment, up on the second floor of a respectable and modern housing complex. Barely a moment later, the door flew open to reveal Tomo in all of her pyjama clad glory.

"Hey hey Yomi!" She greeted excitedly, a huge grin across her face.

"Hey there." Yomi's greeting was decidedly less enthusiastic. Ushering her friend inside, Tomo ran off to the kitchen. Yomi set about making herself comfortable.

"I'm making drinks, what'll ya have Yomi?!" Tomo called from the kitchen.

"The usual!" Yomi called back from the lounge.

"Ha! How I know you'd say that?!" Tomo proclaimed loudly.

"It's called the usual because it's what I usually have." Yomi muttered to herself. A few moments later, Tomo rushed into the lounge with two cups in hand.

"Taa-daa!"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yep!"

"With cloudy sake?"

"As always!"

"We're so weird…" Yomi facepalmed.

"Yes you are, Yomi! It's good to be self aware." Tomo said as she placed the cups on the table in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, Yomi had upgraded to a double facepalm as she slumped down on the sofa.

"Just put the show on and sit down, Tomo."

* * *

Many hours, several anime episodes and copious amounts of cocoa and sake later, Tomo and Yomi found themselves watching the weather forecast and trying very hard not to be tipsy. They were currently failing at both.

"It's gettin' kinda late." Tomo pointed out as she glanced at the clock. "Say Yomi, you remember Kagura's got that competition tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's competing in another televised...thing." Yomi nodded.

"We could both watch it tomorrow."

"Here?"

"Yeah, if you want to stay the night." Tomo looked over at Yomi.

Yomi shrugged.

* * *

Yomi was woken by the incessant ringing of her phone. Sitting up on the sofa, she retrieved her glasses and answered the call.

"Hello?" She said weakly, her throat dry.

"Yomi, hey, did you catch the race on TV?!" Kagura asked, her voice exuberant and cheerful.

"Hmm...what? Is that you Kagura?" Yomi rubbed her eyes under her glasses, trying to wake herself up.

"Yeah it's me! Can you believe I came first again?!" Kagura all but shouted in excitement.

"Wait, what time is it?" Yomi could hear Kagura slow down on the other end of the line.

"It's just gone twelve, the race was at ten, it was live on the sports channel…"

"I, uh, I just woke up." Yomi said sheepishly.

"Did you and Tomo get drunk again?" Kagura said, irritated.

"Not exactly drunk so much as-"

"That's the second time in a row! I thought you guys would be more interested in watching me perform…" Both girls went silent. Yomi felt awkward, and just a little bit ashamed.

"So...wanna come to Tomo's place and watch some anime with us?" Yomi asked hopefully. She heard Kagura huff. "We've got beer and ramen." She coaxed.

"I am so there!" Kagura said excitedly as she hung up.

Tomo walked into the lounge as Yomi put the phone down.

"Mornin' Yomi, what's goin' on?" Tomo greeted tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Tomo, get dressed; we're going shopping." Yomi stood up and walked up to her friend.

"What for?" Tomo looked up at Yomi.

"Beer and ramen. Lots of it."

* * *

A/N: So, this was completely out of nowhere, and thus I haven't decided whether this is in continuity with 'The Sky Is A Paradise' or not. I'll leave that up to you guys.

I like to imagine Yomi and Tomo spent the day watching ADV dubbed anime; Nancy Novotny and Mandy Clark ftw. (Allison Sumrall too)

Also, hot chocolate and cloudy sake is awesome, you should give it a try sometime.

I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


End file.
